


Dreamland

by Sadsnail



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dreams, Fluff, Gen, Tropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27079789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadsnail/pseuds/Sadsnail
Summary: A drabble. Harry dreaming.
Relationships: Harry Potter & Ron Weasley
Comments: 10
Kudos: 14





	Dreamland

**Author's Note:**

  * For [neymovirne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neymovirne/gifts).



> Am bored so doing random tropes. This one is Dreamland. Yeah, really :))

“I dreamed about them again last night,” Harry told Ron at breakfast. The dining hall was noisy, and he had to lean in to be heard, bumping shoulders with the redhead.

“Yeah?”

“Hm.” He speared a sausage and offered the plate to his new friend. They’ve been at boarding school a week now, and friends since the very first day when they sat next to each other in orientation. Their friendship was meant to be, they decided, when they found out they shared a room. That night the dreams started. “They have this horrible potions teacher that took points for practically breathing. He called me a celebrity.”

“You wish!”

“Well, _the me there_. It seems I am the Chosen One and you the Sidekick.”

“Stands to reason; it’s your dream. Try and see if you can make me do something good anyway.” He passed the toast over to Harry, talking around his fork. There were no mums in boarding school to tell you to eat like you had manners. Well, unless you considered his older brother, Percy, who was a Prefect this year and thought it gave him ‘rights’. So far he and Harry had been successful in avoiding him. He had not been so successful in not missing his mum, though, and tried to look at the bright side of things like being able to chew with an open mouth. He did so now. “Have we learned any magic yet?”

“Oh my god, don’t talk!” Harry nearly choked in his milk, remembering. “We’re so horrible at it! I can’t change a match into a pin — some great hero I am! — and you’re just as hopeless! Maybe we’re fake wizards, and it will all come out in the wash.” He laughed, then sobered up. “There’s this one smart girl who got it right first try, and we were quite rude to her. I think she’s lonely. Tonight I’ll try to make us be nicer.”

“Do. My sister would kill me if she found out I messed with a girl, dream or not.”


End file.
